Meister and Weapon
by CantSpellBeautiful
Summary: After the events of Soul Eater, Meister and Weapon follows the story for 6 teens as they struggle to take down a whole new generation of supernatural evil. Contains: Original Characters, Strong Language, Suggestive Themes and Blood. Rated T. Theme Song: Can't Trust Anybody by Jeff Williams.


A/N: This is a story about my own original characters and their adventures as Meister and weapon. I know that this has been done before but its more original than using characters that have already been made up by the creators of the show. I like the characters that I have come up with and hope you will too. I hope you enjoy my story and follow it if you would like. Let's begin!

Soul Eater

Meister and Weapon

by CantSpellBeautiful

Chapter One:

Ash and Reece

An offensive defense?

Part One

The DWMA was a buzz as potential new students gathered about in effort to create Meister and Demon Weapon pairs. Chatter was big as each student attempted to find their match. Some hit it off quickly, it almost seemed like fate when a pair was set right away, but some found it a little more difficult that others.

Shyness takes the best in everyone, whether you're on your first date with your long time crush or you're looking for your Demon Weapon match. Young Ashlee Burns was very familiar in this kind of situation. No, not the pairing debate. The shyness one. She's attended one of these get togethers before but ended up leaving with out talking to anyone. Most likely she would do it again this year.

Behind one of the pillars of the DWMA, hidden away from the others, was Ashlee. Short, young and petite she stood at a height of only five feet. She hid her, emerald green eyes behind the black bangs of her messy, curly hair, that hung down to her lower back. She wore a white button up underneath a brown half jacket, with three black lines running from her right shoulder down the back of the short jacket. She also wore a pair of faded blue jeans and old black sneakers that seen a mountain climb or two.

The ID, just above her right breast said, Meister.

Ashlee was peaking around the pillar at the others, talking and laughing, and having a great time. All she wanted to do was watch. She was too scared to talk to any of them. If she tried she would most likely freeze up and faint. Or run off in a burst of hysterical crying. She's never liked talking to people. Not even when she was younger. She was always looked after by her father, who was also a Meister, and his weapon pair, who tried to teach her how to be more confident but they guess that pushed her further away from people. But when they tried to leave her to work out her own confidence, she just hid herself from the world.

And that's where she stayed, hidden out of sight. Out of mind. Until today.

"What are you doing back here?" A voice said from behind her.

The voice was calm but still frightened Ashlee. She nearly jumped out of her skin. She slowly turned around to see one of the teachers of the DWMA. Dr. Fraken Stein. He stood a good 20 feet away but even from that far, Ashlee still was intimidated by his presence.

Ashlee did nothing but stand and stare. Her knees shaking, they felt like they were about to break from underneath her.

"Well?" said Stein, putting a cigarette to his lips.

Ashlee's eyes grew wider, her stomach dropped and her knees were about to collapse.

"I-I... u-uh...," she stuttered out, nervously.

Stein watched her. She was so obviously terrified of him, it even made him a bit nervous to talk to her. Not sure what she would do or what to say to her, but Ashlee finally got something out.

"I-i'm a M-meister," the only thing she could get out.

"I can see that but why are you back here? Why aren't you other there with the others?"

Ashlee looks down at her feet.

"Oh, I see."

Stein begins to walk toward her but not at her. Ashlee nearly flinches when he passes by. He stands next to the pillar looking out at the crowd of cheerful students. He inhales a breath of smoke and exhales while he speaks.

"I use to know a student just like you. Nervous in crowds, unable to deal with all the new faces around him," Ashlee looks up at him, Stein continues, "he struggled just to fit in, it didn't help that he was forced to be different. He was definitely out of the ordinary, but he wasn't as alone as he thought he was."

"H-he wasn't?" Ashlee asked.

Stein continued, "no. There was a girl who also went here, a friend within all the darkness, and with her help he started to become more confident. He began to climb his way out of the box he was forced into and became happier."

Ashlee smiled softly.

Stein turned to her, "you aren't alone here. I know you will find the person who can make you less shy, more confident. All you have to do is try."

"You're right," she said, this time without a stutter. She stood up straight, smiling with confidence. "It's time for me to come out of my shell and find myself a Demon Weapon."

Stein smiled. All Ashlee needed was a push to her first step to becoming a great Meister. Ashlee walked out from behind the pillar out into the crowd of students. She smiled brightly and in her mind she knew she could do this.

But, that confidence soon disappeared. A group of students turned to her and suddenly she felt insignificant. She felt half their size. They were like monsters standing over her laughing, even they they weren't.

She broke out of her new found confidence and took off running.

Stein sighed, "she was so close."

-End of Part One-

A/N: Thank you for reading.

I decided my story needed a theme song and I think it will fit nicely.

The song is Can't Trust Anybody by Jeff Williams.

Leave a comment and follow for more.


End file.
